Content providers can provide vast and diverse content to users live, live-streamed, and on-demand. After delivering the content, in some cases, the content provider may receive feedback from a user device on the content or the quality of the content delivery. Since the content provider receives the feedback after delivering the content—the feedback comes too late to improve content delivery reception during content delivery. As a result the content provider may not be delivering the correct content or the best content for the user.